Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to perform recording on a sheet with a recording head, and more particularly, to an image recording apparatus configured to convey a sheet to a recording region opposed to the recording head under a state in which a part of a subsequent sheet is superposed on a part of a preceding sheet.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image recording apparatus configured to convey a preceding sheet and a subsequent sheet in an overlapping state while an image recording region of the preceding sheet and an image recording region of the subsequent sheet do not overlap each other (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-62975).
There is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-62975 that, when a part of the subsequent sheet is superposed on a part of the preceding sheet, the subsequent sheet has a boundary between a region under which the preceding sheet is present and a region under which the preceding sheet is not present.
Over the region of the subsequent sheet under which the preceding sheet is not present, a distance between the subsequent sheet and a head varies. Over the region of the subsequent sheet under which the preceding sheet is present, at a part located away from the boundary between the region under which the preceding sheet is present and the region under which the preceding sheet is not present, the distance between the subsequent sheet and the head does not vary. Therefore, in the above-mentioned part of the region, only a single adjustment of ink ejection timing can precisely correct an ink impact position.
At a part in the vicinity of the boundary in the region under which the preceding sheet is present, the subsequent sheet may be warped. The subsequent sheet is inclined between the boundary and a region where the subsequent sheet starts to come in contact with a platen plate. Therefore, in the vicinity of the boundary, a distance between an upper surface of the subsequent sheet and the head varies in a stepwise manner. Therefore, when an image is recorded in the vicinity of the boundary, the ink impact position is misregistered. Such misregistration causes a problem of distortion in an image.
The description above concerns the case of conveying two sheets, that is, the preceding sheet and the subsequent sheet. Even in a case where three or more sheets are conveyed, the same problem as that described above occurs.